The Puerto Rico Clinical and Translational Research Consortium (PRCTRC) is an innovative model of collaboration, bringing together and leveraging the intellectual and physical resources of three major medical and health science centers in Puerto Rico: The University of Puerto Rico Medical Sciences Campus (UPRMSC), the Universidad del Caribe Central (UCC), and the Ponce School of Medicine & Health Sciences (PSM&HS) to address and reduce health disparities that most impact Hispanic populations. The mission is to serve as a vital and catalytic element in the efforts to understand, define, and address health disparities in Hispanic populations. Our efforts are guided by four strategic goals: 1) Facilitate the generation and translation of knowledge from the bench into the community by establishing a centralized program focused on reducing health disparities among Hispanic populations; 2) Enhance and support existing training and mentoring programs to increase the number of new minority investigators in Clinical and Translational Research; 3) Encourage collaborations among basic, clinical, and social scientists and community networks and health programs; and 4) Enhance and integrate existing infrastructure for clinical and translational research across Puerto Rico to support and expand Clinical and Translational Research in health disparities The PRCTRC has fostered a synergistic environment that supports research across the clinical and translational research continuum, with an emphasis on four disease states that post the greatest threats to Hispanic health: HIV/AIDS, neurological diseases, cardiovascular and metabolic diseases, and cancer. The PRCTRC provides this integrated infrastructure to investigators through nine Cores: Regulatory Knowledge and Support, Research Design and Biostatistics, clinical Research Resources and Facilities, Technology Resources for Core Laboratories, Biomedical Informatics, Collaborations and Partnerships, Professional Development, Clinical and Translational Pilot Project Program, and Community-based Research. Oversight is provided by an Administrative Core and formative and summative evaluation is provided by an Evaluation Core.